


She’s thunderstorms

by palacegate



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, based on a tumblr prompt, tipsy!clarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 17:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14266176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palacegate/pseuds/palacegate
Summary: “You’re my roommate and it’s way past midnight and you’re talking about how the moon must feel insignificant because it borrows light from the sun and this is all very interesting, but will you please shut up and go to sleep.”





	She’s thunderstorms

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my second work in this fandom! If anyone has any prompts or suggestions, please let me know. I really want to write a chaptered work, but am struggling to think of a plot so any suggestions are welcome!

Clarke had left five hours ago. She’d gone getting a drink with Raven, a catch-up she’d said. 

“She’s only here for a week, I need to see her at some point. I promise I’ll be an hour, two tops.” She’d told Bellamy. He’d shrugged and said alright, despite being slightly disgruntled at the lack of an invite. 

He’d texted her when it reached the three hour mark. Anything before that seemed too clingy. She hadn’t replied. He tried getting in touch with Raven next, but she didn’t reply either. He decided he’d wait until the four hour mark to call.

Bellamy wouldn’t be able to sleep until he knew Clarke was home. Even if she picked up her phone, sober as a brick, he’d still wait up for her. He worried about her more than friends should worry about each other. 

He only realised that when Octavia confronted him with it. 

“What’s going on with you and Clarke?” She demanded one night at the bar. It was one of the few opportunities their entire group had to meet up in months, they were making the most of it.

“What do you mean?” Bellamy spluttered, choking on a sip of beer. 

“You’re constantly with her. You follow her to the bar, you follow her outside. It’s a bit overprotective.” Octavia accused, eyes narrowing. 

“It’s called being a good friend. I’m making sure she doesn’t get spiked, or assaulted.” He defended.

“You’re not like that with Raven.” She said, folding her arms.

“I’ve known Raven for two years, I’ve known Clarke for ten. She’s basically my little sister, of course I’m more protective of her.” It made sense. Clarke spent more time at their place than her own during middle school and high school, she was basically a part of the family. 

“What about harper?” 

“What about her?” Bellamy shrugged.

“We’ve known her for the exact same length of time. She came over just as much as Clarke did.” Octavia raised her eyebrows.

“That’s different-“ 

“How, Bellamy?” 

“I just- I don’t know.” He sighed. “It just is.” 

He hadn’t thought about this before. Clarke was just Clarke, the annoying girl who taught Bellamy how to cook actual food and to braid Octavia’s hair after their mom died. He didn’t appreciate it at the time, but he knew how much it mattered now. 

And okay, maybe he paid more attention to her than any of Octavia’s other friends, but Clarke became his friend too, over the years. It wasn’t weird. It wasn’t anything more than friendship.

Except it was. And Bellamy knew that deep down. He just didn’t want to acknowledge it. It wouldn’t work, he was pretty sure Clarke wouldn’t feel the same anyway. 

He vowed to start distancing himself from her. For both of their sakes. 

But there he was. Living with her, more in love than ever. And surprisingly, he didn’t regret it at all. They’d got closer, ever since they’d moved in together. In all honesty, it felt like a relationship without any of the physical elements. 

He called Clarke as soon as he realised it’d been four hours. No answer, it didn’t even ring. 

He sighed and dragged his duvet out to the couch, preparing himself to wait up for the next few hours. 

He dozed off at some point during the documentary he was watching, something about the truth behind Jesus’ disciples. He wasn’t particularly interested, it was just what was on. 

He was woken by Clarke walking into something, a dull bang echoing across the apartment, followed by a whispered “Shit!” 

“Clarke?” Bellamy groaned, rubbing his eyes. 

“Yeah. Shit it’s late. It’s been more than two hours, crap. Sorry.” She stuttered.

“It’s fine. Just worried me, you didn’t answer your phone.” He said, stretching out. 

“It died, I think.” Clarke said, swaying slightly. “I should get to bed.” 

Bellamy nodded. “Night, Clarke.”

Clarke started walking towards her room, throwing a “Night, Bellamy.” Over her shoulder, before an almighty thud shook through the apartment.

Bellamy was up and at Clarke’s side in seconds. She was face down on the floor, her heel caught in a loose flap of carpet. She looked up at him, blood already streaming out of her nose. 

“Think I’m a bit more drunk than I thought.” Clarke mumbled.

“You don’t say?” Bellamy said, helping her to her feet and leading her through to the kitchen.

“How much did you have?” He asked, pulling the first aid kit out of the cupboard while Clarke sat down at the table. 

“I didn’t think it was that much. A couple of shots, a couple of beers. Nothing crazy.” She said, taking some tissue and holding it to her nose.

“What do I do?” Bellamy said holding out the first aid kit. Clarke was the Med student, not him. 

Clarke just shook her head. “Ice. Only need ice.” 

Bellamy nodded, getting an ice pack from the freezer, wrapping it in tissue. He held it out to Clarke and she took it, replacing the tissue. 

“Right, lets get you to your room, before you hurt yourself again.” Bellamy said, about to reach his arm under Clarke’s shoulders to help her up. 

“Look at how pretty the moon is, Bell.” She said, wriggling away from him.

“Yeah Clarke. It’s very pretty. But you need sleep, let’s get you to bed.” Bellamy said, trying again. 

“Wait, I want to look at the moon a bit longer.” Clarke said, wistfully.

Bellamy just sighed and sat opposite her. 

“Do you think the moon ever feels sad?” She inquired.

“Considering it’s not conscious. I’m going to go with no.” Bellamy said, slouching.

“But if it was. I mean, it has to borrow the light from the sun to even be seen. It’s pretty, but it can’t be pretty without the sun. It doesn’t even really do anything other than reflect the sun’s light.” She said, staring at the sky, not looking Bellamy’s way once.

“Bit deep, princess. It’s the sun and the moon, nothing more.” He said, sitting up slightly.

She turned to look at him. “We’re like the sun and the moon.” 

“Are we now?” He smirked.

“Yeah. You’re the sun, obviously. And I’m the moon.”

Bellamy frowned. Considering Clarke’s drunk ramblings, he should be the moon. 

“Why do you say that?” He asked quietly. 

“You’re just you. You don’t need me as much as I need you. If I wasn’t here you’d be just as good as you are now. But if you weren’t here, I’d be a completely different me.”

Bellamy snorted. “If you weren’t here, my life would’ve gone in a completely different direction. I need you just as much as you need me, if not more.” He assured. 

He could see Clarke considering this for a moment. “Okay.” She whispered. 

“You sure? You don’t seem okay.” Bellamy asked, reaching across to hold her hand. 

“Yeah, just drunk stuff.” She said, pulling her hand away. 

“You’re tipsy at most, Clarke.” 

“Just stuff Raven said earlier.” She shrugged. 

“What stuff did raven say earlier?” He couldn’t picture raven saying anything harsh, but it was clearly getting to Clarke. 

“Just- she thinks that my life revolves around you a bit too much for it to be normal.” Clarke said, looking down slightly.

“And? So does mine. We live together, it’s to be expected.” He was trying to stay calm, but his heart was beating out of his chest.

“She thinks it’s more than that. For me at least.” 

“And is it?” 

Clarke froze for a moment before nodding. 

“Yeah, I think it is.” 

Bellamy didn’t know what to say, or do. He’d been dreaming of this moment for god knew how long and it was finally here. And he had no idea of what he should do.

“I can move out, if you want. I’ll still pay rent until you find a new roommate. I’m sure my mom wouldn’t mind getting me a new place.” Clarke rambled.

“Wait. why would you move out?” Bellamy needed to tell her how he felt. She’d done the hard part by going first, but now she was offering to move out.

“In case you thought it would be weird living together now.” Clarke said, shrinking into herself slightly. 

“Why would it be weird living with my girlfriend?” Bellamy said. That might’ve been a step too far, but he decided to be brave.

“Girlfriend?” Clarke looked up hopefully. 

“If you’ll have me.” He smiled.

“Have you listened to a word I’ve said? Of course I want to be your girlfriend, idiot.” She grinned.

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah.” 

He let out a relieved laugh. 

“How long?” Clarke asked.

“Dunno.” Bellamy shrugged. “I only realised a few months ago, when O told me.” 

“Your sister had to tell you about your own feelings?” Clarke smirked.

“Well Raven had to tell you about yours, so don’t get all smug.” He protested. 

Clarke rolled her eyes, putting the ice pack down. “I’m going to bed. Hopefully I’ll make it this time.” 

Bellamy let out a laugh. “Need me to walk you?” 

“I was hoping you’d stay with me. Considering I’m your girlfriend now.” She grinned.

“As much as I’d love to, you’re drunk.” He said, putting the ice pack back into the freezer and binning the tissues.

“Not like that. Not yet at least.” She said. “I mean sleep, literally just sleep.” 

“You sure?” Bellamy asked.

“Very.” Clarke said, leaning in to him. 

She placed her hands on the sides of his face and pulled him in. Their lips met and it was everything Bellamy dreaming it would be. It was quick and chaste, but it was simple, and he felt so much from it. 

Clarke pulled away and took his hand, leading him to her room.


End file.
